demon_of_the_undergroundfandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline
A timeline of the webcomic Demon of the Underground Full Timeline Before: Pogo falls into the Underground. Chapter 1, Part 1 Ch1 Page 13 East/West border (Below Pilsen - 1:33am) Pogo is pursued by West Sphere Hunters and stumbles upon a Jasper Samsids crime scene. Chapter 1, Part 2 Ch1 Page 36 East Sphere Headquarters (Below Hyde Park, Chicago - 11:43am) Troy "meets" Pogo, and pogo is tested by Samsid. Chapter 2, Part 1 Ch2 Page 01 East Sphere Capital (September 5, 2155 - 5:01am) Pogo meets the East Sphere Elite Squad. Ch2 page 09 East Sphere Elite Training ground (6:46am) Merritt attempts to train Pogo for the East Spheres Fighters' Tournament that Samsid forced him to join. Ch2 page 13 (6:43pm) Troy "suggests" that Merritt gets rid of Pogo. Ch2 page 15 (10:45pm)Sphere Elite Barracks Troy gives Jackal a sleeping drug to use on Pogo. Merritt don't allow Pogo to sleep in the same bed as him. Ch2 page 18 (12:02am) Pogo try to sleep with Merritt Ch2 page 19 (12:05am) Merritt gives up and let Pogo sleep in his bed, while he himself sleeps on the floor. Ch2 page 20 (12:14am-12:43am-1:32am) Pogo has trouble sleeping (1:32am) Pogo gives up on trying to sleep, and tries to leave the barracks. He can't and ends up talking to Merritt. Troy give Jackal the signal to begin. Pogo has a flashback/nightmare and wakes up screaming. Pogo's cross mark bleeds. Troy's plan fail. Ch2 page 29 Barracks Medical Room (3:12am) Merritt inquire pogo about what just happened. Pogo didn't know he had a cross mark on his back. Chapter 2, Part 2 Ch2 page 31 Barracks Medical Room (September 12, 2155 - 7:01am) Pogo got punched in the face by Littlehands, Merritt explains how the Fighter's Tounament works to Pogo. Ch2 page 35 East Sphere Tournament Grounds(9:54am) Merritt talks to Jordana, and reflects over his tactical errors in the matter of Pogo's training. (10:00am) The East Spheres Fighters' Tournament starts. Pogo loses. (10:21am) The Fighters' Tournament continues. Pogo, manage to win against Tragopan (4:40pm) Samsid and Pogo talks, Samsid agree to let Pogo go back to the surface to the condition he helps making the East Sphere the strongest Sphere in the underground. Ch2 page 58 Yackley's Booze and Drugs - VIP Lounge, Neutral Territory (September 13, 2155 - 11:05pm) While Samsid plays cards with Damen Mercury, they get disturbed by Bardia. We meet Yackley for the first time. Chapter 3, Part 1 Ch3 page 01 East Sphere Elite Barracks (September 15, 2155 - 2:53am) Pogo has nightmares again. The alarm sounds due to West Sphere hunters invading the capital while in pursuit of a West Sphere dog. Samsid secretly messages Pogo, telling him to meet him in secret. Ch3 page 07 Sub-Corner of Hyde and Cottage (3:08am) Pogo meets up with Samsid. We "meet" the escaped dog, Sol, for the first time. The West Sphere hunters are killed. Troy threatens Merritt. Merritt and Pogo share the dead guy's gum. Ch3 page 25 (4:14am) Merritt inquire Pogo about the cross mark on his back. Merritt wants to help and tell Pogo he plans to sneak to the North Sphere in order to retrieve a book. Ch3 page 29 North/Neutral Border, at the River (September 16, 2155 - 1:12am) Merritt is returning back into the East Sphere after having retrieved the book. Ch3 page 30 Ruins of the East Sphere General's Quarters (1:44am) Merritt is discovered by Samsid. Samsid burn the book. Chapter 3, Part 2 Ch3 page 36 Yackley's Booze and Drugs, Neutral Territory (September 16, 2155 - 9:30pm) Pogo can't get any but talks with Yackley and learns about Underground drugs. Merritt talks with his friend Archer. Jordana tries to make her friend Rainey who is a guard, rejoin the soldiers as a member of the Elite Squad. The entrance of Pangolin a ex-East Sphere Elite and former friend of theirs. Pogo talks with the demonic voice in his head and has a flashback. Jordana leaves, Pogo gets kidnapped, and Merritt gets stabbed. Merritt is taken to a nearby North Sphere hospital by Archer. Samsid pursue Pogo's kidnappers, Jordana help by blocking one of Bardia's escape routes. Samsid is intercepted by Freya a South Sphere queen who indirectly make him take another way. Samsid catches up, and make a deal to free Pogo. Chapter 3, Part 3 Ch3 page 98 Samsid's Castle (1:56am) Pogo's apparent flashback continues. He wakes up in complete panic but is calmed down with a bite from Annie. Pogo hugs Samsid, Samsid hugs him back after a moment. They are disturbed by Troy. Pogo wonders what exactly these flashback-like nightmares are. Samsid and Troy discuss Pogo. Chapter 4, Part 1 Ch4 page 01 Elite Squad Barracks, East Sphere Capital (September 19, 2155 - 6:14pm) Pogo knock out Jackal with a sleeping drug, that presumably is the one Jackal tried to use on him earlier. Pogo tries to use a motorcycle, but ends up hitching a ride to the West Sphere. Ch4 page 05 (9 months ago) North Star Lounge, North Sphere Troy wants Merritt to join the East Sphere. Samsid and Mercury discuss Cannons downfall and philosophy. Ch4 page 16 Present Day - 9/19/2155 7:03pm, Samsid's Castle Samsid stops pondering his old talk with Mercury and is about to eat, when Pogo arrives with food taken from a West Sphere restaurant. Pogo and Samsid have talk about Samsids Castle and a fight about what proper TKD etiquette is. Dates only The story is set in the year 2155 The comic starts at September 4th September 5 Category:Main Pages